


Sollux is Terrible With Dogs

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff, vets office au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their dogs start uncontrollably barking at each other in the quiet vets office au" Some cute jadesol fluff with very little explanation of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux is Terrible With Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the crackier pairings I ship. They are just giant dorks yeah.  
> Next upload will be F/F I am promising myself that now.

"Come ON Bec!!" Jade puts her whole body weight into heaving at the leash, digging her heels into the concrete in front of the vets office. The huge animal finally moves and of course she loses her balance, she would have fallen flat on her ass but…there's a hand on her back, something that feels tingly helping her upright. She twists her head around and meets a pair of 3d glasses on the nose of a skinny troll with four horns. She was already blushing a bit from the contact, but she knows her cheeks must be bright red when she sees the snaggle-fanged half smile he's giving her. Growing up alone on a tropical island had not done her any favours in the 'talking to people in real life' department and it got ten times worse when said person was hot.

"I thought I'd hold the door for you when I saw you struggling with that monster and uh…" he makes a gesture that she assumes means something along the lines of 'I couldn't just let you drop' although Jade's bad enough at decoding human body language, let alone trolls. He pronounces his sibilants with a whistle through his fangs that makes her think of wind rushing through the grasses on her island, a strange dichotomy of summer breezes and storms whipping through the trees. He's got her thoughts stumbling and she's barely laid eyes on him. She uses the weapon she always does in conversations with strangers and gives him her biggest grin. He looks a bit taken aback but she charges ahead anyway because that's just what she does.

"Thank you!" she says, and moves past him to check in with the receptionist, tying Bec's leash to a chair on the right side of the room. He slumps into a chair on the left next to a travelling case with a small dog inside.

***

Sollux looks at the girl who'd just literally fallen into his arms. His pulse is up from the sudden use of psionics - he knew he shouldn't be using them in public, but the cute girl was falling and (thanks to his incredibly convenient power) he had almost no arm strength to catch her without them.

The aforementioned cute girl is scritching the head of the moody barkbeast she'd been dragging in, her dark brown skin contrasting against the snow white fur of her pet. Sollux finds it so much easier being around the dark-skinned humans, when he looks at the pale ones he just wants to give them heavy umbrellas. They're going out in the sun and it squeezes his bloodpusher to think how defenceless they are. Yes, he knows they're perfectly safe on Earth but it's an automatic reaction. He just about passed out the first time he saw a sunburn.

The girl looks up at him and gives him a toothy grin, bringing back the shock he'd felt when she'd thanked him earlier. Baring her squared off fangs would have been a threat display on Alternia, and he should know by now with all the awful human cinema Karkat's forced him to watch that it's a friendly thing, but would it really kill them to smile with their mouths closed? He controls himself this time, however, and allows one side of his mouth to lift up in a half-grin, even pulling his lips back a bit - argh he shouldn't have done that his teeth are awful (good work, Sollux, you just ruined all the chances you didn't have).

***

When Jade looks over at the troll again after doing her best to calm Bec down he half grins at her, showing off those cute pointy fangs that she had only glimpsed outside. She was intensely interested in troll physiology, their fangs and horns being endless sources of fascination for her. She had spent many nights in front of the computer screen, googling the anatomical diagrams of medicullers until 3am and imagining what it would be like to touch one…oh dear where were her thoughts going. She blushes and looks down, although he has no way of knowing what she was imagining.

She is just contemplating how much she'd like to sink into the ground right about now when she hears a yap from across the room. The troll's little dog has woken up.

Ruff! Rrruff ruff! Bec's ears perk. His big nose sniffs. A growl starts deep in his throat.

"Shhh Bec. That's a good boy."

The little dog continues its barking. The troll is looking increasingly uncomfortable and (cutely) spitting everywhere trying to shoosh the pup.

BOW WOW WOW.

…there goes Bec.

***

The human girl's barkbeast is gigantic and so is the sound it makes. So loud that it drowns out the voices in Sollux's head, but he can't appreciate that as he is too busy being extremely embarrassed in front of a cute girl. From the corner of his eye, he notices the receptionist slip into an inner room to get away from the noise.

"I'm SO sorry," the girl yells over the hubbub, "he's usually a very good dog, but today he's just not listening to me!"

"This isn't even my dog," he explains, "I'm looking after it for my moirail. It doesn't really listen to me, I should be saying sorry."

The girl kneels beside her dog, talking in its ear. "Bad dog, Bec! You're going to give this nice troll a headache. Shush!"

Her jibes go unheeded and as Sollux opens Tup's cage, he realizes he hasn't introduced himself. "My name's Sollux, by the way."

"Oh!" she turns quickly, her long hair going all over her face. He can see her wide grin through the locks and instead of shock he feels a bit warm, "I'm Jade, it's great to meet you," she laughs, "even if it is a bit of a strange situation."

He snorts and picks up the wriggling Maltese, careful of its right front paw, which is the reason he came today. He tries and utterly fails to calm it down, wishing Tavros were here because he's just awful with any animals that aren't bees. He startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up at big buck teeth directly in his eyeline.

"Um! Bec is paying no attention to me. I know it may be hard to believe, but I'm usually really good with animals, maybe I could try…?"

Jade's holding out her hands, and as he passes Tup over, fingers brush skin and he feels how much softer her skin is than a troll's. He smiles again, the troll way, with his teeth tucked away.

***

Jade carefully slips one hand under the dog's back legs and the other under its stomach, muttering soft words, but all she can think about is the boy standing next to her. He had looked hilarious trying to control this dog, hadn't even been close to keeping it quiet as it was all he could do to keep it in his arms. Then when he'd passed Tup over to her, his closed mouth bursting with teeth, she had actually touched a troll! His skin was so tough just like it had said in the medicullers journals. It was like touching a dried out ray, but also so warm, warmer than a human. Apparently that was something dependent on their blood colour, but all she could think was that it felt so _nice_.

Slowly, she comes out of her thoughts and realises that the barking has stopped. She hears Sollux beside her let out a relieved sigh and turns to look at him.

"Thanks Jade." His teeth are back on display with this grin and she notices his cheeks are a little yellow (he's blushing, but his blood is a different colour that's so cool!!) and she giggles.

"That's fine, I'm glad I could help!"

"I'm glad too." The receptionist has returned, startling both of them, and she ushers Jade into the vet's office with Bec.

***

Sollux watches as the door closes behind Jade, full of regret. Damnit, they didn't exchange contact details. He gets out his phone and starts trolling Aradia about the encounter, wincing as he realises she hasn't even got to a husktop yet to find out that he's injured her beloved barkbeast while she's off on a dig. Oh well, maybe telling her about this will distract her from getting angry.

He is planning his next coding project when the vet calls his name. As he is getting up to go, a mess of long hair and big dog smell grabs his hands and shoves a piece of paper in them.

"It's my pesterchum. We should meet up sometime."

He looks down to see:

gardenGnostic :)

"Bye Sollux!" she sings out, heading for the door.

"Bye, GG." She looks at him and waves, smiling as she walks straight into the glass doors before swearing and letting herself out, cheeks flaming. Sollux laughs, and when he looks back he could swear he sees her disappear in a flash of bright green, but that can't be right…right?!

****

"Well I guess I still don't know anything about you, the vets all said you are a very normal looking dog. You're a very naughty dog, that's for sure!"

Bec barks and gives her a look that Jade understands is all about how happy she was when she left the vet's office. Jade rolls her eyes and kneels down on the grass beside the dog who raised her.

"I guess you're right," she throws her arms around Becquerel.

"Good dog. Best friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Tup is an English term for ram apparently. Aradia got really excited over the idea of pets when they got to earth and bought the cutest one despite her not living in the best environment for it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
